hay que cambiar su futuro
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Dias antes de partir a su era Cody Jones les dice a las tortugas y Splinter excepto a Leo el porq los ha traido...simplemente busca que ellos resuelvan 1 asesinato cometido hace de 100 años
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Cody jones encendio el video a sus amigos del pasado (y despues de sedar a Leo si que este supiera) vieron que Raph estab aparado en la cinta justamete en medio de uan estancia y ellos nosabia que estaba pensando en lo siguiente.

-"Si tan solo pudiera voler el tiempo atrás, permeneceria por siempre a tu lado para protegerte cioo debí haberlo hecho. Jamás debí haberte dejado solo aquella noche, no, es nás no debí haberte dejado salir sin compañía".

Después de pensar aquello Raphael se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana y vio fugazmente a sus hermanos, Donatello estaba siendo consolado por su padre y Abril por su parte intentaba animar a Mike.

-Lo siento –dijo la tortuga de los sais.

-Raph –Nada de lo que ha ocurrido ha sido tu culpa –Casey el tocó el hombro.

-Leo me pidio que lo acompañará, mas sin embargo preferí quedarme en casa a entrenar.

-Todo va a estar bien. Si leo pudiera verlos se que no le gustaría verlos así.

-¡¡¡¡Casey por Dios no intentes animarme, Leo ya no está aquí, está muerto!!!! –Raphael no pudo más y dejo a sus lágrimas salir libremente. de nada le serví el que le diojeran que Leo se pondría triste si los veía mal a ellos.

-Raph –Casey ya no pudo decir nada sabía que esto les pesaba mucho.

Los demas amigos de ellos comenzaron a llegar, muchos se veían abatidos y otros incrédulos… incluso el que menos lo creia era Usagui Yojimbo.

-Lo lamento de todo corazón querido amigo –el daimo se acercó a darle el pésame al maestro Splinter.

-Gracias, la perdida de mi hijo es algo que se me hará muy difícil de superar….Leonardo lo era todo en mi vida y aun no sé quien ha podido cometer esto.

el sensei se cubrió la cara y comenzó a llorar y en ese instante entro Leatherhead

-Maestro discuulpe, el féretro ya está aquí –ante eso todos se pusieron de pie y los de la funeraria entraron enpujando la caja mortuoria con mucho cuidado y la pusieron sobre una base justamente en el centro de la estancia de Abril.

La mujer les había ofrecido la casa para que ahí fuera el funeral.

Las tres tortuguitas se acercaron a verlo y Mike dando ungrito comenzó a llorar y se abrazó al féretro.

Donnie tragó saliba y le frotó el caparazón a su hermano menor y rapha apretó los puños con furia

Eso era demaciado duro para ellos.

hace dos días los 4 estaban juntos, pero ahora.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.—

Lo que había pasado era lo siguiente.

Aquel dia todo era perfecto el cielo muy azul y sin una misera nube en él

paracía que nada podría echarlo a perder

el desayuno de aquel dia consistio en unos deliciosios cereales, el entrenamiento, cmer pisa, ver tele y hasta que la noche toco el firmamento.

Raph se puso a golpear su saco y leo se acercó a él

-Raph ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?

-Lo siento bvro, pero quisiera entrenar un poco más. ¿Por qué no sales con mike o con Donnie?

-Es que ellos estan en la computadora o juganmdo video juegos y pense que tu quizás podrías…

-Lo siento Bro, en serio.-Leo ya no dijo nada más y salió de la casa, realmente tenía muchas ganas de salir a caminar.

Raph lo vio cerrar la puerta no sin antes pedirle que se cuidara y regresara pronto.

mas sin embargo las horas comenzaron a transcurrir.

Raphael se golpeo al palma de la mano con el otro puño y sus eensi lo mando a dormir como a sus otros dos hermanos, diciendo que leo era responsable de sus actos y creyendo en las paalabras de su maestro se fue a descansar.

Pero a la mañana siguiente leo aun no había vuelto.

-¿Pero que se ha creido? –dijo raph al enterarse por Donatello.

-No lo sé, ni su comunicador contesta.

Y sis e perdio en la ciudad _dijo mike bastante inocente.

-Leo no es como tu –Raph se giró a verlo –pero de todas formas saldremos a buscarlo.

Recorrieron toda la ciudad y casas de sus amigos por horas sin resultado alguno incluso Casey y Abril se unieron a la busqueda.

y a las 9 de la noche volvieron a la casa de las tortugas.

-¿Encontraron a su hermano'? –preguntó esperanzado.

-No –dijo Donnie abatido. –no sabemos donde estará –se fue a sentar frente e a su computadora.

Raph se tiro en un dsillón y Mike se puso a jusar con el control remoto entre sus manos sin prender siquiera la televisión.

El sensei se fue a meditar para ver si asi lo enontraba, pero ni así, su hijo parecia no estar ya por ningun lado.

Splinter salio de la habitación y vio que Mike estaba aun lado del telefono y que Donatello tenía tambien su movil consigo, como si esperararan a que Leonardo se comunicara.

de repente a eso de las 1:45 am la luz se fue.

-¿Puedes conectar la energía Donnie? nos e a qe leo vuelve y se lastime porque no hay luz.

-Me temo que si Mike, pero el problema viene desde las alcantarillas del fondo.

-Si quieres yo voy a ver, tu ncesesitas estar aquí para los ajustes –Leo se puso de pie yse llevó uhna lampara de mano y un comunicador.

-Cuando llegues hasta la centras del energía te comunicas conmigo para dartelas indicaciones.

-Descuida –le dijo raphael a su hermano de cinta morada.

La tortuga de rojos e adentró en las alcantarillas y comenzó a recorrerlas cuasta abajo, incluso brincando los tubos, pero con ucho cuidado, hasta llegar frente a una puerta de metal, la cual enfrente tenía una especie de manija redonda parecida a un timon de barco, la cual iba a girar, pero sorpresivamente vio que esta puesrta esta abierta.

-"Que raro" –pensó para si mismoy entro a ese lugar con mucho cuidado y alumbrando con la lampara vio de repente algo que le hizo gritar….

-¡¡¡No por dios, no!!!! –corrio hacia lo que había visto. para ver si su hermano no necesitaba algo

-¡¡¡¡Raph, responde, que has visto!!!! –todo ese tiempo Donnie había prendido los comunicadores.

Raph al escucharlo apagó el comunicador.

-Demonios, lo ha desconectado –Don intentaba inutilmente comunicarse con su hermano.

Raphael se puso de rodillas y tomó algo entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que dejaba la lampara y el comunicador en el suelo.

luego haciedo gala de las pocas fuerza que el quedaron después d etan terrible halalazgo lo cargó con mucho cuidado y solo como dios le dio a entender se acomodo al lampara para alumbrar y el comunicador en el cinto.

-¡¡Sensei!! –articulo por fin y leatherhead salió a su paso.

-¿Qué es loq eu ocurre Raphael?.

-Yo…Leo… es… -no podía ni hablar sentía un nudo muy grande en la garganta.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir niño? –preguntó el lagarto y alumbra a raphael con su lampara –santo dios dijo al ver que entre sus brazos sontenia a su hermano totalemente cubierto de sangre y golpes –Espera aquí, el lagartio entro en su guarida y encendio la luz de emergencia y luego intento cargara a Leonardo, pero raphael no quería soltarlo.

-El… el … me pidio que lo …acompañara… -fue todo lo que le respondió.

-raph `por favor, déjame verlo –con mucho cuidado lo acostó sobre uno de los sofas y la tortuga estaba muy pálida, con los brazos amarrados tras su espalda y amordazado, se notaba que lo habían torturado bestialmente.

-Leo –Raph –le tocó la cabeza -por favor tienes que estar bien –las lágrimas botaron de sus ojos.

Leatherhead comenzó a checarlo y de repente palideceó.

-¿qué,,, que ocurre?.

-No puede ser…esta… muerto –fue lo que dijo y rapha sintió que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies.

-¡¡¡Qué estupideces andas diciendo!!!! –estalló la tortuga de rojo.

-es la verdad, lo lamento –Leatherhead vio fijamente a Leonardo y unas lagrimas le recorrieron las mejillas y vio fijamente que en el cuello del chico había un corte profundo.

-¡¡¡No, eso no es verdad.. leo, mi hermano no está juerto, nio puede estarlo!!!!.

-Al parecer a tu hermano lo han asesinado –fue lo que le respondió y luego tomando el telefono hablo al FBI para que fueran a recoger el cuerpo.

Raphael cayó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, su hermano habia sido asesinado, alguno o algunos malditos le habían arrebatado al vida y luego quizas lo fuerona aventar a donde lo encontró.

Tienes que ser fuerte raphael, tu maestro y tus otros hermanos tendran que saber que es lo que ha pasado y tendras que darles animo, despues de todo tu carácter es más fuerte al de ellos.

Raphael con rabia se limpio las lagrimas, el lagarto tenía Razón y poniendose de pie le acaricio a su hermano ahora muerto la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Leo, te vengaré te juro que lo haré…

Leatherhead bajo a arreglar el suministro de energía.

en la guarida de las tortugas se escuchó una pequeña explosión y que la luz volvía.

-vaya –dijo Mike y encendió su nintendo.

Luego de unos minutos escucharon que alguien entraba en la guarida y vierona Leather head.

Será mejor que vengan conmigo –dijo con un tono tan serio que los preocupo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Donatello.

-Cuando lleguemos a mi casa lo sabrán.

fue su respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Reki: No aun no encuentro mi cuaderno, y sobre quien mato a Leo pues sera un misterio hasta ahorita jejeje.

Kitty: tienes razón, a mi tambien me parecio un poco desordenadopero ya entre los parentesis pongo las épocas

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

segundo capítulo

(Futuro)

Donatello, Miguel Ángel y el maestro Splinter se pusieron de pie y sigueron a Leatherhead hasta su vivienda. el lagarto por su parte no sabía si decirles o no lo que había pasado.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó Mike.

-A mi casa –les dijo.

-¿Acaso has inventado algo nuevo?

-No…-dio un suspiro y pensó que no podría ocultarlo mas.

-¿qué es lo que sucede?

-No sé como decirselos, van a tener que ser muy fuertes por que lo que ha pasado es algo muy serio y terrible…

-Por favor dinos que es y no nos tengas en suspenso –dijo donnie y Abril y casey los alcanzaron en ese momento.

-Raphael encontró a Leonardo hace unos minutos… sin vida –ante tal revelación los 5 palidecieron.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? –Donatello le volvió a preguntar.

-Que Leonardo está muerto… realmente lo lamento mucho.

-No… no , eso no es cierto… Mi hermano.. Mi hermanito no –Mike estaba en Shock.

-¡¡¡Donde esta mi hijo, por favor llevame pronto a su lado!!!! –el maestro Splinter con desesperación tomo a aquel científico por el cuello de su bata.

-No, esto no es cierto, no puede serlo Casey –Abril comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su novio.

-Vamos –leatherhead de nuevo les pidió que lo siguieran y ahora iban detrás de él con pesar y desanimados, el sensei creí que no podría más. todo tendría que ser mentira, su hijo no podría haber muerto.

Donnie por su parte también estaba muy dolido pero aun asi iba hablando con Mike para consolarlo y darle su apoyó, después de todo el era su hermanito pequeño, y había sido muy apegado a Leo, un poco más que los demás, pero en realidad no había nadie quien no hubiese querido a la tortuga de azul.

Llegaron hasta la casa del lagarto y entraron, el sensei camino hasta la sala y al llegar hasta ella pegó un grito de angustia.

-¡¡No, no!!! –dijo y Raphael al verlo trago saliva, jamas había visto a su maestro tan abatido y como con desesperación tocó a su tortuga por las mejillas.-Leonardo… hijo mío, por favor, despierta, tienes que estar bien.

ante tal escena Raphael apretó los puños con furia y estaba a punto de llorar, pero acordándose de lo que leatherhead le había pedido, se acercó a su sensei y lo tocó por los hombros.

-Raphael por favor, tu puedes despertar a tu hermano… por favor –Raphael al oir a su maestro se sintio más mal de lo que estaba, la voz de su padre estaba llena de angustía y no le soltaba a su hermano la mano.

-Lo siento sensei, en verdad lo siento… Ojala y lo hubiera encontrado antes.

-Leo hermanito … Mike se le acercó con mucho trabajo- … hermanito, por favor abre lso jos, te prometo que ya comeré mejor y entrenaré mucho, pero no me dejes… -pero ni aunasí Leonardo respondió, verdaderamente unos malditos, seres sin escrupulos lo habían matado, entregandole su vida al dios de la muerte.

_Leo –Donatello también se le acercó, el tampoco podría creerlo y le tomo una mano para ver su pulso, pero luego tuvo que dejarla caer y Mike lo vio fijamente, Donnie solo asintio con la caebza y Mike comprendiendo ese gesto se solto a llorar sopbre el regaszo de su hermano mayor.

Los de la FBI llegaron en tan solo unos minutos más y Bishop junto con stockman iban con ellos, ambos se acercatron al cuerpod e Leonardo sin decir nada y el agente comenzóa checar el cuerpo y tomar unos apuntes.

-Sin duda alguna ha sido un homicidio –fue su respuesta. –leo nardeo lleva más de 8 horas de haber muerto. incluso con otros aparatos tambien lo checaba, como una cinta metrica y demás…- Bien, hay que llevarlo a la forence.

-No, no se lleven a mi hijo, no se lleven a mi niño –el maestro Splinter se abrazó con desesperación a él

-Se lo duroque es esto, pero su hijo ya esta muerto, ya no siente nada, el ya no puede permanecer aquí por más tiempo. apasrte loq eus e ha cometido con el ha sido un crimen, que nosotros vamos a tener que investigar. Por favor comprendalo… les regresaremos el cuerpo intacto y listo para el funeral.

-Mejor devuelvanme la vida de mi hermanito –Mike estaba tambien inconsolable.

-Lamentablemente eso no lo podemos hacer, no somos dioses para resucitarlo –respondio Stockman.

Bishop dio una orden y entrando otros dos oficiales con una camilla, y cargando con cuidado a la tortuga, la acostaron en aquelal cama y al cubrieron por completo y luego scarone l cuerpo al exterior, para subirlo e la camioneta del FBI.

Cuando por fin partieron, Donatello se sentó en el sillón donde había estado antes el cuerpo de su hermano.

-No et ahgas más el fuerte Donatello, sé que esto te duele mucho como a los demás –leatherhead se le acercó y Donnie ya no pudo más y rompió a llorar.

-Leo quería dar ayer un paseo en al noche y me pidió que lo acompañara… Estupidamente le dije que prefería qeudarme a entrenar.

-¿Quería salir de paseo? y por que no em lo dijo a mi . Yo hubiera ido con él y ahorita estaría con nosotros –Mike se giró a ver a su hermano.

_leo respondio que no quería sacar a ninguno de eustedes dos de sus actividades y por eso decidió irse solo.

-Fue un idiota, yo hubiera dejado de hacer lo que estab hacuiendo, si me hubiera pedido que lo acompañara, nunca me hubiera podido negar –Donatello se limpió asl lágrimas.

-El hubiera no exister –Abril se limpió las lágrimas. -Leo se nos fue. algun vil desgraciado le ha arrebatado la vida.

-No creo que haya sido uno solo Abril, Leo se veía muy lastimado –Casey habló.

-Juro que si fue alguien del pie o de los dragones purpuras, no los eprdonaré jamas y los mataré haciendolos pedazos –Raphael tenía los dientes apretados y sus lagrimas recorrían furiosamente sus mejillas.

-Mi hijo, mi hijo… Leonardo –el sensei se veía muy afectado -¿Quién habra cometido tal acto de cobardía con uno de mis niños?

¿Por qué Casey? ¿Por qué tenemos que enterrar antes a un niño? (para quienens no lo sepan las tortugas tienen 15 años en al serie y en el comic 13)

-La vida puede llegar a ser injusta Abril –dijo el muchacho.

Splinter se hacia la misma pregunta, el debió morir antes que culaquiera de sus 4 hijos y no alreves, pero el destino se había ensañado con ellos ys e había llevado a Leonardo para siempre. Y él siempre había sido un buen muchacho y un hijo ejemplar y no merecía morir de aquella manera tan cruel.

-Sera mejor que localice a todos sus amigos, ellos deben saber que el pasó a Leo y venir al funeral. Incluso les ofresco la casa para que podamos velarlo ahí –dijo Abril.

-Gracias –respondió Donatello y Mike se había acurrucado en el sillón, más no dormía.

-No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero aceptarlo… No puede ser cierto que vaya a enterrarlo y ya no pueda volver a verlo.

-Hay que ser fuertes maestro, a todos nos duele mucho. lo que ha pasado es difícild e creer.

-¿pero por que? Leo… mi hermanito no merecía morir, y menos de una forma tan cruel… El, el jamas le hacia daño a nadie. Era muy bueno –Mike habló desde el sillón donde estaba acostado.

-Iré al FBI y cuando todo este listo lelvaré a Leonardo hasta su casa SRita Abril.

-Si gracias –la mujer le agradeció al lagarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Futuro)

Despues de esto, cody Jones apagó el video y se volteó a ver a sus amigos y lso vio con uan cara de incredulidad e incertudumbre realmente muy grande.

-¿A… a… mi hermanito lo van a matar? –preguntó Mike.

-Si –respondió el muchacho –Y es por eso que cuando les mostré als fotografias no tenía ninguna de Leonardo cuaundo es viejo. El muere a los 15 años de edad, o más bien dicho, como ustedes pudieron observar.

-Pero ¿Cómo lograste obtener esto?

-El apagaon que hay justamente en ese tiempo, logro activar una camara secreta que había en la alcantarilla, ese había sido un proyecto de uno cientificos, para ver como funcionaban esos lugares ys e pusdieron grabar aquellos insatntes, auqneu suene ilógico… este video costo trabajo que Bishop me lo prestará para que ustedes lo vieran…pero realmente era necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Se que ha sido demaciado cruel mostrarselos, pero ¿no creen que es necesario ahora que lo saben, salvarle la vida a su ehrmano?

-Por supuesto –dijo Donatello –Gracias a esto Leo vivirá por más tiempo.

-Exacto, pero no le digan nada de esto a él por favor- Dejen que lo del principio ocurra, dejenlo salir, y ustedes ya sabrán que hacer… tenemos que resolver quien lo ha asesinado.

-Entiendo –Raphael se cruzo de brazos.

-Incluso despues de dos día de haber muerto al autopcia revelo que lo habíam golpead y ultrajado sexualmente hasta matarlo y usted sensei, esto fue un dolor tan grande que no pudo superar, que murio días después.

-Se lo que intenta decirme joven Jones y tiene razón, esta perdida es algo muy grande o fue en el anterior pasado Por que ya lograremos salvar al vida de mi hijo y todo gracias a ti, sería o hubiera sido una perdida muy grande y muy difícil de sobrellevar para mí.

-¿Entonces también nos íbamos a quedar huérfanos?

Sí –Cody el asintió a Mike… -Incluso 10 meses despues del asesinato el FBI decidio dar el caso pro eprdido, las huellas que encontraron ern el cuerpo de Leo no eprteneciana nadie quenosotros conozcamos, pero Bishop se nego, diciendqoe era a un niñoe lq eu habían asesinado y aunqey el viviera eternmamente no dejaría este caso sin respuesta… y ahora que sabe que sutedes 5 han venido del pasado, qeuire ver si ustedes nos ayudana resolverlo.

-no hay problema ¿A dónde vas Mike? –donatello y los demás lo vieron subir los escfalones.

-¡¡¡A cuidar a mi hermanito, no quiero que le pase nada!!!!! –respondió.

-Bueno-dijo donnie y después de ese día pasaron muchos más y por fin las tortugas volvierona su presente (Cody tambien les había dado la fecha del dia en que leo seria terriblemete asesinado).

y cuando ese día llego por fin.

El cielo estaba perfectamente azul, ni una misera nube se veía en el.

parecía que nada pudiera echarlo a perder.

,

El desayuno de aquel día consistió en unos deliciosos cereales, el entrenamiento, comer pizza, ver tele y hasta que la noche tocó el firmamento.

Raph se puso a golpear su saco y Leo se acercó a él.

-Raph ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo?

-Lo siento Bro, pero quisiera entrenar un poco más ¿Por qué no sales con mike o con Donnie?

-Es que ellos están en al computadora y jugando video juegos y pense que tu podrías.

-Lo siento Bro, en serio-Leo ya no dijo nada más y saliod e casa, realmente tenía muchas ganas de salir a caminar.

Rapha lo vio cerrar la puerta no sin antes pedirle que se cuidará y que regresara pronto.

La tortuga de rojo segundos despues se giróa ver a la sala y vio a DOnnie y Mike parados enel marco de la puerta de la sala con sus abrigos y sus armas.

-¿Estan dispuestos a defender a Leo? –les preguntó.

-Sí, vamos a seguirlos –dijo Mike y rapha a hora vio a su sensei y éste solo le asintió en silencio.

-Bien –Rapha tomo sus sais y se los puso en su cinto- Sigamos a leo, hay que cambiar su futuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Quieren que lo deje hasta aquí y ustedes tratan de adivinar o crear a los personajes que mataron a Leo? ¿o pongo esa parte como epílogo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rek**i: Mil gracias por la felicitacion y si, el 7 de septiembre es mi cumple jejejeje, y dejame decirte que no fue Karai, puesto que Bishop dijo que no habia sido nadie de los enemigos y amigos que ellos no conocían.

**Juanis**: Y tu ya me dejaste el sobre nombre de pastillera jajaja.

**Dianeth-sama**: hola todo un placer el conocerte, espero que mis otros fics te gusten también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

epílogo

Leo siguio caminando por als calles de la ciudad de Ny, sin percartarse que sus hermanos lo seguían y junto a sus otros amigos que se fueron encopntrando en el camino, todos queríían proteger a la dlce tortuga.

Y por otra parte al tortuga de verde claro al igula que los otros nos e dio cuenta del grupod e extraños que lo seguían a travez d elos tejados, pero ellos tampoco se dieron cuenta de los que seguíana Leo para ayudarle… ellos solo tenían en mente el asesinarlo.

Leo dobló en uno de los tantos callejones y de repente estos tipos le saltaron enfrente y uno le cayó encima.

-¡¡¡Ahhh! –dijo, pero como no pudo ni reaccionar el otro le tapo la boca y rápidamente lo amordazo.

-Tranquilo te daremos un pase a la otra vida y lo agradecerás –le dijo uno de ello y Leo al verlo dio un grito mudo, parecían ser aliens, sus bocas llenas de ileras de dientes filosos, 4 tentáculos por brazos, incluso llenos de espinas.

Leonardo intentó escaparse, pero uno de esos aliens con una especie de tubo lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, dejandolo un poco mareado y semi inconsciente.

Las lagrimas le comenzaron a brotar y creyo que todo estaria perdido, ya que tambien se lo coemnzarona arrastras, cuando de repente.

-¡¡¡Malditos, como se han atrevido!!!- leo escucho de repente gritar a alguien y con sorpresa vio brincar justamente enfrente de esos aliens a sus hermanos. (la vista de Leo era un poco borrosa por el golpe que había recibido)

Los aliens se sorprendieron, puesto que no los esperaban y por el susto el que arrastraba a Leo de inmediato lo soltó.

Mike y Donnie de inmediato lo fueron a liberar.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermanito? –le preguntó elmenor y Donnie lo revisaba.

-Nosotros 4 viajamos al futuro y Cody Jones nos dijo lo que iba a ocurrir con mi hermano, que iba a ser brutalmente asesinado –ante las palabras de Raphael Leo se volteó a ver atónito a sus otros dos hermanos en lo que sus amigos luchaban con los demás aliens y ellos dos le asintieron suavemente.

-Gracias a Cody podemos evitar que te maten Leo, el nos llevo principalmente al futuro para que cambiaramos el tuyo y vievieras con nosotros por mucho tiempo más, aprte asi les ayudariamos a saber quien te mato. ya que en la epoca qeui fuimos Cody no tenía fotos tuyas de mayor por lo mismo –le explicó Donatello.

-¿Pero como saben eso?

-Cody nos mostro un video que Bishop le dio y estuvo muy feo… despues de este paseo no volvias a casa hermanito y rapha te encontro horas despues yv sin vida en lo mas profundo de las alcantarillas.

-Y sin vida –Donnie le revisaba la cabeza, la cual le quedaria el golpe marcado por unos días.

-¿Cómo lo vez? –le preguntó Abril.

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte sin duda, y que lo ha dejado un poco inconsciente, pero gracias a dios logramos salvarlo a tiempo… Mike –ahora la tortuga de morado se giró a ver a su hermano menor.

-Dime….

-¿puedes manejar con cuidado para llevar a Leo a casa?.

-Claro que sí, vente hermanote –le pasó un brazo por lso hombros y le ayudó a pararse y junto con Abril y casey lo subieron con mucho cuidado a la camioneta y le dejaron que se acostara en el sillón de atrás.

-te vas con cuidao Mike, nosotros esperaremos aquí a Bishop y en casa Donnie le dices a cerlling (no me acuerdo como se escribe) que se comunique al futuro (donnie habia logrado crear un comunicador que atravesaba el tiempo y el espacio), con cody para que el diga a Bishop que ay sabemos queines iban a dañar a Leo y quienes lo mataron en la epoca pasada que ellos conocen.

-De acuerdo –Mike anotó todo en una libreta para no olvidarlo –Nos veremos en la casa.

-Sí –Raph asintió –Maneja con cuidado.

-Descuida –Mike encendio la camioneta y Abril venía atrás con Leo, cuidándolo y tocandole la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de las tortugas el sensei los recibió y pidio que acostaran a leonardo en el sillón de la sala en lo que iba a buscar el botiquin para curar a su hijo.

Leo se quejo un poco por el dolor que sentía en al cabeza y e el cuerpo por lo que estos aliens habían logrado golpearlo.

-¿Te duele mucho, hermanito? –le preguntó Mike.

-Un poco, pero relamente les estoy agradecido por haberme salvado y tambien a Cody por darnos a conocer esto a tiempo.

-Nosotros tambien els estamos muy agradecidos leo, verdaderamente no nos imaginamos el futuro sin ti.

-Cierto leo, si tu te hubieras ido para siempre de nuevo, yo no viviría ya feliz, tu eres el hermanito que mas quiero, Mike lo abrazó con cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba.

El sensei s ele acercó y comenzó a curarlo con mucho cuidado.

-¿Por que esos locos habran atacado a Leo? –se preguntó donnie en voz alta.

-Por que estaban locos, tu loa cabas de decir –le dijo Casey.

-Y lo bueno es que gracias a ese chico cody, elfuturo de Leo y sobre todo el de ustedes será muy diferente ahora.

Sí –dijo donnie y el sensei cuando termino de curar a su hijo lo ayudo a levantyarse, y como Leo seguia aun mareado, entre el y Mike lo ayuddaron a llegar hasta su habitación para que se recostara un `poco.

-Muchas gracias –les dijo a sus hermanos.

-No agradezcas –Donnie se acercó a él y su sensei lo arropó con mucho cuidado-Simplemente no podíamos dejar que ea terrible pesadilla que cody nos mostrio se repitiera o se cumpliera.

-Cierto hermanito, no sabemos que hariamos sin ti…

-Bien hijos mios –Splinter le habló a Donatello y miguel Ángel.- será mejor que dejemos a su hermano dormir.

-Tiene razón sensei. que descances Leo.

El sensei y sus dos hermanos salieron de la habitacion y leo cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco.

Rapha el llegó medio hora despues con los demás y dijo que Bishop se había lelvado a aquellos locos a la carcel espacial de alta seguridad y Donnie en le dijo que ya habia tambien avisado a Cody en el futuro y que por su parte el había investigado que esos aliens habían sido mandados por el Utrom que se hizo pasar hace tiempo por shredder para matar a Leo, ya que le estorbaba demasiado y que sabia que si el fallecía de esa forma los derrotaría para siempre.

-Osease que era un enfermo mental –Raph se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, pero eso ya no importa y gracias a todos, pero a Cody en especial no hay duda alguno de que le logramos salvar a leo sobre todo su futuro.

**Fin**


End file.
